


Bayerische Räterepublik

by hisen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Politics, Sibling Bonding, Weimar Germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia wants to solve this little problem in Bavaria his way. Germany's willing to listen this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bayerische Räterepublik

Germany had been surprised when his brother appeared in his office that day. He last saw him in their home that morning, and he'd almost assumed that he’d stay in Potsdam and ride out the trouble there. It was a foolish thing to assume. Since when had his brother ever backed away from a fight?

"West." He looked up from the police reports, another month and another revolt, his country was falling apart and he could have easily slept for days if he got the chance to. He looked at Prussia and he could guess what he was going to ask. There were always many things that his brother hid from him ("It doesn't matter where you came from, West, what matters is my awesome self found you!") but he knew his brother well enough to recognise this face.

"Bruder."

He managed to convince him to sit out the previous revolts and their counter-attacks, convinced him not to fight along the Freikorps in the city that was once his capital, but he knew this time he could not say no again.

"It can't be tolerated. This time it's not a bunch of socialists trying to take us over, they're trying to break up the union." Prussia put his hands on the desk quietly with none of the show boating he normally favoured. "I didn't do all of that so a jumped up state could declare itself independent."

All that his brother sacrificed in order to create him, from the day he found him to the day the country was unified. Prussia could have fought, could have become Germany instead, but he always backed him. ("I'm a divider, you're a unifier. The others won't accept someone as awesome as me, even if the Emperor disagrees with me.")

"I don't ask a lot from you, little brother, but I ask you this: let me deal with him."  His blue eyes met red and he sighed. It was bad enough with France looking for any chance to invade, to grab what he wanted, without one of his own states rebelling. (He's never thought of them as his brothers in the same way he does Prussia. They were always more of an irritant than a help, even once he ruled them.) He was angry, and he trusted his brother, though he knew it was as much about personal revenge as it was the country's stability. Perhaps it would knock anyone else thinking of revolting back into line.

The importance of discipline is something Germany's always agreed with his brother on.

"Just don't kill him." Prussia looked surprised for a brief moment before the smirk came onto his face. It was not his usual one but the dangerous one, the same smirk he'd worn when he went to war against France and won.

"I'll try my best."

"You'll go with the loyalist troops though, I don't trust the Freikorps." He knew his brother disagreed, that he thought he should trust the Freikorps but for both of them it's not an argument worth having again.

"Of course. Don't worry West, when I'm done with that Bavarian bastard he won't know anything but respect for me." Germany looked at his brother sharply, and he corrected himself. "Us. I've got your back brother, like always."

If it was any other nation he would have suspected traitorous intent. But this was Prussia, there had been far better opportunities for him to betray Germany and Prussia had never taken them.  He knew that a chance to get revenge on one of his oldest enemies is something Prussia would never pass up, would be something he'd be willing to ask him this directly for even if it was a slight blow to his pride.

"Good luck." Not that he'd need it, but in these days where anything could happen, Germany couldn't stop himself. Prussia grinned at him, a feral smile filled with promise of the warfare that had made him so feared throughout Europe, and left the office with dark anticipation rolling off him.

Germany almost missed the days when his brother could do that with his cape billowing behind him, cutting a terrifying figure on the battlefield. Back when Germany had been behind his legs, waiting for his brother's instructions, trusting him without any doubt or hesitation despite their personal disagreements.

Those memories sit heavily in Germany's mind. They make him almost wants to go back to the battlefield despite the four years he's spent fighting in the mud of Belgium and France, back to the battlefield of the days before shells and trench warfare. But he was an adult nation now, not a nation in waiting, still in his brother's shadow. On this occasion at least, he is the face while Prussia is the brawn. 


End file.
